


We could just kiss like real people do.

by KVBFord



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Acephobia, Love Confessions, Romantic Surprises, Surprises, The Liv/Jacob is in the past and Jacob & Aaron are only mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVBFord/pseuds/KVBFord
Summary: Liv tries to celebrate her new relationship, but her insecurities get the better of her.
Relationships: Liv Flaherty/Jacob Gallagher, Vinny Dingle/Liv Flaherty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	We could just kiss like real people do.

**Author's Note:**

> TW //
> 
> It's like one line in this fic so I didn't think it was worth tagging, but there's mention of Liv trying to sleep with Jacob which may be considered Non-Con. Also there's a tiny tiny implication of Maya in case she's triggering to anyone.

‘‘Something smells good.’’ Vinny called as he hung up his coat.

‘‘That something is _carbonara_.’’ His girlfriend called back in her best Italian accent.

‘‘When’d you turn into Gino D’Acampo?’’

‘‘Oi you, sit down. It’ll be ready in a minute.’’ 

As Liv began serving the pasta onto the plates, the flower petals that lay upon the table finally caught Vinny’s eyes. ‘‘…What’s all this?’’

‘‘We became official, didn’t we? I wanted to celebrate with my _boyfriend_.’’ Liv softened as she said the word.

Vinny did too. ‘‘Your ideas are so good. And here I am still trying to pick out a Christmas present.’’

‘‘I told you, anything but socks. And I thought after dinner, we could watch this documentary about octopuses I found?’’ 

‘‘Sounds brilliant.’’

•

Their documentary had finished, but the pair continued with his head lying on her lap now in comfortable silence. Liv was the one to break it.

‘‘Do… Do you… wanna kiss?’’

Vinny sat up. ‘‘Are you sure? I do, but only if you do too.’’

‘‘I... I do.’’

Her body trembled as she leaned into him. Her eyelashes fluttered against his glasses. But when his arms wrapped around her, the unease melted away.

Liv pressed her lips into his. Vinny tasted like safety.

‘‘Thanks.’’ was the first word to leave Vinny’s lips when they parted.

‘‘You’re welcome,’’ murmured Liv. ‘‘I just wish I could’ve done more.’’

‘‘More?’’

‘‘Sex.’’ was the reply spoken so quietly, like she didn’t want him to hear it.

A rough hand squeezed hers, giving her the confidence to say more. ‘‘The last time I was someone’s girlfriend, he got bored of me and found someone else.’’

Another squeeze. ‘‘Doesn’t sound like a very good boyfriend to me.’’

‘‘He didn’t really understand how I am, but I can’t blame him. I barely understood it myself. He was nice to me, but I could tell he still wanted it. So I got all dressed up, offered him sex. Despite my mind screaming not to.’’

A serious expression befell Vinny’s face. ‘‘No. No no no. Liv, please don’t tell me you-.’’

Liv’s head dropped. ‘‘We didn’t. He broke up with me before we could. I don’t like thinking about what could’ve happened if he hadn’t.’’

Vinny cupped her face in his hands, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. ‘‘I’m glad you didn’t go through with it.’’

‘‘Why!?’’ her voice wavered. ‘‘If I had, maybe I’d be _normal_.’’ And with that, she flung herself into Vinny’s arms.

Vinny could feel his shoulder getting wet, but his shirt was the least of his priorities. He held Liv close and began stroking her back.

‘‘No. It wouldn't have ‘fixed’ you. There is nothing wrong with you. And I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like there is.’’

Liv clinged to him. ‘‘Vinny. Don’t ever think you make me feel like this. You make me forget I’m broken. When I’m with you, I’m normal and I’m safe. You accept all my issues, not just this one. All the more reason you deserve something back.’’

‘‘I don’t ‘deserve’ sex, or anything else. Especially not more than you deserve to feel safe. I never want to hurt you like that.’’

Liv sat back. ‘‘But-’’

‘‘I’m sorry, but no buts. Liv, you don’t need to do anything to keep me interested. I want you, asexuality and all. You’re already more than enough to me. Just as you are.’’ 

Adoration found its home in his eyes, and Liv finally raised hers to meet them.

‘‘Really?’’

‘‘Really.’’

‘‘You’re such a sap.’’ she sniffled, playfully nudging him. 

‘‘What can I say? I love you,’’ Vinny froze. ‘‘Is it too soon to say that?’’

‘‘No, I think you said it at the exact right time. I love you too, by the way.’’ Liv laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

‘‘Are those okay?’’ Vinny blushed. ‘‘Kisses, I mean?’’

‘‘Yeah,’’ Liv didn’t need time to think about it. ‘‘I like kissing you.’’

‘‘Now who’s the sap?’’ Vinny teased.

‘‘Alright, point taken.’’

•

Aaron may find both teenagers in the living room the following morning. With their fingertips inches apart, he’ll wonder if they fell asleep holding hands. And if that’s true, it’ll be their sappy little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my favourite character and I get to project onto her.
> 
> This is my first piece of writing in a long time, so any kind kudos and comment would be appreciated!!


End file.
